<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Soot by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029469">Phantom Soot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Hybrid Brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phantom Hybrid Wilbur Soot, how does one tag, no beta cos i wanna maintain my anon status, wilbur loves school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur likes school</p><p>But embracing the meaning of '24 hours' makes it hard to enjoy it</p><p>Maybe because his nocturnal hybrid traits have started to show</p><p>or,</p><p>Wilbur's phantom hybrid traits are growing in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Hybrid Brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom Soot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Butters' Fun Fact: The name for a group of phantoms is called a 'phamily'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepless nights were becoming all to common. Wilbur often found himself coaxing himself to sleep, eventually even hurting himself to force upon exhaustion. But, he just...couldn't. There was something about the moon that had been more enticing to him lately. The ways the stars twinkled made him feel at home. So, at night, he'd climb out from his window and look at the stars. He'd bring something to occupy him, and the night made him feel at peace. He would've never said this when he was younger, sleeping the night away, but something felt different. He found himself stretching the whole '24 hour' phrase to it's full, chilling during the night, then becoming extremely groggy in the day, turning to sleeping as soon as he got home. His family seemed to be noticing his new state during the day, and Phil decided to confront him during breakfast. "Wilbur, are you ok? You're always tired. It's amazing you're getting your homework done, when do you do your homework?" this earned a shrug from Wilbur, ending with a yawn "I'm perfectly fine, and don't know what you're talking about" Phil's wings twitched with concern "COME ON WILBUR, THE BUS IS GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" They heard Tommy scream "Well, that's my queue, see you later Dad" With that, Wilbur walked off. Wilbur loved school to much to be late <strong>once</strong>. Phil remembers one time, Wilbur was crying and quite literally trying to drag himself out the door to get to school after he broke his leg. Just goes to show how much pain he'd endure to get there. <em>Phil swore he saw something twitch underneath his son's shirt</em></p>
<hr/><p>He was in class when out of the blue, his entire back started hurting. Combined with the headache that had started a few days ago and the lack of sleep, Wilbur was in complete agony. Nowadays, he found himself dozing off during class. It was a wonder no one caught him, or if they did, no one cared. During lunch of free periods, he'd lock himself in a bathroom stall and sleep, a phone alarm reminding him to attend the next class.The lunch bell rang, and Wilbur found himself committing to his new routine yet again, when he was cornered by his friends. "Wilbur, where were you? We never see you anymore!" Niki voiced with concern "You're always asleep during class. Tell us what's going on, we're worried about you" pleaded Eret. "You guys have nothing to worry about, I'm just really tired, and my back and head hurt" This earned a moment of silence from the group, then dragging Wilbur to the office "What the fuck- what are you doing!?" he yelled "We're taking you to the office, Phil can come get you and you can go to the doctor" Fundy replied, fox tail flicking in annoyance "You're obviously not ok, and you're just gonna get worse if you don't get help" Wilbur wrinkled his nose at that. When they entered the office, the staff couldn't help but be confused to see 3 students grabbing a 4th in, his newly exposed pain clearly showing on his face. The last thing Wilbur saw before he blacked out was the office ceiling.</p>
<hr/><p>When Wilbur woke up, it was night time. He didn't feel tired, so that was nice. He saw a sleeping Phil in a chair next to his bed. Wilbur's first instinct was to leave to the roof, and that's what he did. He lugged open the window, and fresh air burst through the opening. He crawled through it, continuing his routine. Wilbur had heard about phantoms, vicious creatures that ripped beings that stayed away to long to shreds. They were real, Phil and Techno told he and Tommy stories about their encounters with the winged beasts. He was rightfully scared when a group flew down to him. He covered his head with his hands, ready to be picked to death, but instead heard comforting screeches. He could make out voices through the noises.<br/>
<strong>Do not be afraid, little one</strong></p><p><em>Who are you!?</em> he replied with, but came out with a screech. He didn't mind it, however. He felt at ease when the noise erupted from his mouth</p><p>
  <strong>We're family</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not Phil, or Techno, or Tommy</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>They must've been the ones to strip away your wings</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What wings?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, they must've not grown in yet. How might you think you're able to communicate with a language you weren't raised with?</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur let that sink in, when it clicked</p><p>
  <em>Am I a phantom hybrid?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, and your traits are only now peeking through</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't traits start to show around 13? I'm 16</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nocturnal hybrid traits show later in age</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That explains why my back and head are hurting</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do not worry, time will pass and you will have beautiful wings and a tail, and green eyes to help navigate the dark</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But I shouldn't be out at night. I have school to attend during the day, and family to spend time with</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are we not your family?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well- humanoid family</em>
</p><p>The group of phantoms and Wilbur sat there for a moment, the Phantoms resting their large bodies on the roof. He didn't notice the time until his skin started tingling. He could the the discomfort in the phantom's eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>The sun is rising. Go, sleep. We will see you tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur felt sad when his <strike>phamily</strike> friends departed. But he returned to his bed, and fell asleep. He was a bit to tired to care that he was turning a bit translucent.<br/>
He was trying to fall asleep when he heard Phil awake. He seemed startled as he saw how his son's skin had begun to transition towards translucent. He was to tired to care though. His back was killing him, and he should be sleeping. He eventually dozed off.</p>
<hr/><p>It was nice to sleep during the day, it balanced out his sleep schedule. The moon was rising, and he returned to the roof. A new schedule has started, wake up around 9:00 PM, get on the roof, bond with his phamily till sunrise, then return to his bed and sleep the day away. Phil, getting less worried as he saw a bit of normalcy appear from the routine that had emerged from the sickness had caused him to leave Wil's bedside. This went on about for a week, until the pain was unbearable one night. He tried to get up, but winced. It felt like something was under his back <em>There was something, it was his wings and he knew it</em> and trying to escape their fleshy prison. He climbed out onto the roof again, this time with great caution. He climbed to the roof and smiled as he saw the phantoms returned. He was acting weird, and they knew it.</p><p>
  <strong>What is wrong, young one?</strong>
</p><p><em>My back is hurting more than ever</em> the screeches sounded pained, like a whine.</p><p>
  <strong>Your features must be growing in. Don't worry, we are here for you</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Will it hurt?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Most likely, yes</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur frowned at that. Scared, he hugged one of the phantoms, and one he had grown a bit closer to, Danny.</p><p>The night resumed on how it would usually go, the group chatting. Wilbur would tell them things about the human world, and they would tell him about migrations and trips, and stories passed from generation to generation. The night was interrupted when a shriek clawed it's way from Wilbur, and tears flowed from his eyes. The phantoms tried to calm him down as his back became more rowdy, but Wilbur was in his own domain of pain, once soothing screeches now like white noise, pain to much to bare. He heard the white noise stop as thrumming could be heard. He saw a looming shape emerge from the window, and Wilbur hugged his phriend ever tighter. Most of the other phantoms turned to the being, noises turning threatening as the figure tried to get through.</p><p>"Wilbur! Can you hear me?" He heard the shape shout, but the pain was to much. Delicate wings ripped open the skin violently, a tail accompanying the wings on their quest to find open air. He was breathing heavily, still in shock by his new mottled blue and grey features, and feeling sick due to all the blood loss. He felt like the air was sucked out of him and blood poured from his back, ruining the sweater he had worn for the last week. Wilbur clenched his fists, only to gasp in more pain as where humane finger tips should be, blackened claws were. As he returned more to reality, he could hear the encouraging screes of Danny, along with the rest of the phantoms, who had gathered around him. He was a bit confused when he heard english, and felt a hand rubbing spirals into his back, but right now, he'd take any sort of comfort. He shifted into the humane hands of who he later noticed to be Phil, letting Danny return to his phamily. He didn't notice they left until his skin burned. Wilbur hissed at the sizzle of contact between the sunlight and his translucent skin. Phil ushered him inside and back to bed, continuing rubbing spirals in his back.</p>
<hr/><p>Wilbur completely forgot about his new...attributes. The sun had set once again, but it looked like a green lamp had been lit, a soft green light cascading around the room. He got up from his bed, but instantly tripping due to 1. The added weight had brutally murdered his balance with a fucking <strong>spoon</strong> 2. The long, delicate grey-blue tail was flicking wildly with life had tripped him like a jump rope. Wilbur landed on the ground with a thud, and Phil was startled awake. He saw the on-the-edge of tears phantom hybrid on the ground and ran over to him "D-dad" "Yeah, mate?" "How will I go to school?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AS AN AVID SIRENBUR SUPPORTER, THIS ISN'T MY FAVORITE, BUT THANK GOD THIS ISN'T CANON AND PHANTOM WILBUR IS REALLY GOOD TOO<br/>I am allowed to have multiple opinions, and I hope you will respect my choices.</p><p>Also, hope y'all like my reference to Danny Phantom :D</p><p>I'm thinking about including a prologue, but I'm not sure yet. Until I decide, the fic will be chapters 1/2.</p><p>Also, because some characters (i.e. Niki, Eret, Fundy, Tommy) don't show up much, I don't want to include them in the character tags because I don't want to provide false hope.</p><p>Have a g'day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>